


The Heart Wants

by milesabovepeter



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, F/M, baby bi bi bi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-06 05:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5403995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milesabovepeter/pseuds/milesabovepeter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette has a type, she knows this, she just didn't expect for it to lead to this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You have a type, y’know.” Alya told her that evening. Marinette couldn’t help but laugh. 

“I do not!” she protested, shaking her head before catching her best friend’s raised eyebrows! “Alya!”

“Blonde, tall, gorgeous and captivating eyes. That’s what your eyes always end up follow. I’m not saying it’s a bad thing!” 

Marinette pouted, choosing to focus on their homework and ignore Alya’s prodding. Alya had left an hour later and Marinette couldn’t seem to focus on the rest of the maths in front of her. Tikki was asleep in her closet, wrapped up in some of her clothes, the kwami’s snoring melodious and always sleep inducing.   

Marinette was out like a light, the last thing she remember thinking was Alya’s voice:  _Blonde, tall, gorgeous and captivating eyes._

At first she was with Adrien, her schoolyard crush. They were dining at one of the Paris’s most expensive restaurants. He wore a sleek black suit, an emerald tie that matched his eyes. She wore a pink dress of her own creation, her hair curled for their date. They were laughing, enjoying the food and the atomsphere. The room seemed to glow golden, the same color has his hair.

Then the scene shifted as she was twirled lightly, dancing with Chat along the Eiffel Tower. He was humming a song that had no real melody as he pulled her close, with her head resting next to his chest. He wrapped his arms around her waist as they swayed, as if trying to protect her from everything. She in turn laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck, getting slightly on her tip toes to do is because he had grown again. All legs and arms, that was her cat.

And then…then it was different. The room is as white as snow: the curtains the floor, the walls, the door…the bed she was lying in. She feels herself blink and then turns over in the covers, the material snuggling close to her. She found her partner beside her, blonde and judging by a quick glance downward at their legs, taller than her. It was the eyes that confused her.      

Not a deep emerald green she couldn’t look into, or a lime and forest green that she got lost in sometimes. Blue. A different shade of her own, which Chat on separate occasion when she was Ladybug as the same color as the night, but an icy blue but there was lighting there. 

Marinette’s breath hitched in her throat as she realized that it was Chloé  she was with, honey blonde hair down and wild. A smile, true and genuine on the girl’s lips.

Marinette jolted awake, knocking her book on the floor as she flailed. Tikki zipped out of the closet at the sound, finding her charge red as if she had just finished talking to Adrien.

“Marinette, are you okay?” She asked, Marinette shaking her head in response.

“I have a type.” 

Tikki didn’t ask what that meant for the sprite had missed the earlier conversation. That and because Marinette quickly asked for a transformation. ‘F-for patrol’ she had half-lied with a stutter. Her kwami gave her a funny look before accepting. In a familiar flash of light, Marinette was now her alter ego Ladybug, clad in red and black.

 _Oh Marinette_ she heard a voice not her own in the back of her head. The connection telepathic they shared as the hero made it…easier for Marinette to explain why she was nervous and what had happened. She couldn’t have said it out loud, that would make it too real, too corporal. 

She sighed with a stretch. Marinette had actually wanted to go out on patrol. Get some air and maybe take her mind off of the dream she had. She climbed through the trapdoor that lead to her balcony with her yoyo in hand. The sky was darkening but no one was on the street below her as she extended her weapon. 

Normally when she went a patrol, she’d call Chat and tell him, because his eyes and ears noticed things she often skated over. But he had been apart of the dream and she wasn’t sure she could face him. Not when the feeling of them dancing felt so real and his tuneless song still rang in her ears. 

No what she need was some solace as she race across the rooftops. How had her mind even went there? Her dream self being intimate with Adrien and Chat was to be expected (not that she’d ever tell the kitty that, for fear his ego might make him explode). But Chloé? That was so unexpected.

It was all Alya’s fault really. Going on about what her type was like! It just so happened that her rival happened to fall into that category, that’s all it was.      

And yet, here she on Chloé’s patio. How the hell–

“Tikki,” She grumbled and she heard Tikki giggle within her mind.  _This wasn’t me I swear!_

Her shoulders slumped as she relented and walked forward to knock on the glass. Then at the sight before her caused her to stop. 

Chloé was dancing around her room, her hair not prim and proper but a wild mess—too too much like Marinette’s dream—dressed in a golden night gown. It was ballet, Marinette realized, graceful and elegant. She couldn’t look away, completely enthralled.

Mean, rude, spoiled Chloé. Dancing without a care in the world and clearly in her own bubble. There was a smile on her face as she moved, oblivious to being watched until she spun around and saw the hero just outside. 

Red flushed against the blonde girl’s cheeks, a color Marinette didn’t even know was possible for her. Chloé slammed her patio’s door as gently as she could possibly could.

“Ladybug?!” The grin on her face was wide and bright, excited and surprised. Marinette gulped. “What are you doing here?” 

Ladybug opened her mouth and nothing came out. Her eyes had widened as she hadn’t come up with an excuse for her brain had stalled during the dancing. Ladybug cocked hip and put a hand on her hip.

“I came to see if you were okay and hadn’t pissed off anyone. A lot of akuma seem to be created because of you.” This was true for the last few she and Chat had went up against were directly related to the girl’s mean spirited attitude. 

The shift between the excited smiling girl to one that looked hurt and upset, that Marinette hadn’t seen such a quick change in expression on anyone else besides herself. 

“I know.” She said quietly and retreated back into her room, the glass door open so that way her hero could enter behind her. Something pulled at Marinette’s heartstrings as she quickly stepped forward. Closing the door behind her, she grabbed Chloé’s wrist. 

“I didn’t mean–” Chloé stopped and turned to face her with a sad smirk.

“Yes you did. It’s fine, I know what kind of person I am.”

It was then Marinette saw something else she hadn’t known. Scars of tiny cuts all along her face. How?

Marinette’s hand slipped from around her wrist and slowly went to her face. Chloé flinched but didn’t move as the hero’s hands gently ran her fingers around the scars. There was questions in Ladybug’s eyes which was strange. Why should a hero care about her?

Chloé huffed, moving the gloves hands away from her face and went to her vanity. Pulling out a brush, she crossed her arms as she sat on the seat that was on the edge of her bed. Marinette blinked before getting what she wanted. The bed was soft and plush underneath her as she sat, as if made of a cloud (a white cloud). She carefully ran a brush through the blonde’s hair. She could see Chloé relax at the motion. 

“When I was child my driver was in a car crash. My mother’s last action was to cover me but not before the windows shattered and cut my face.” She said it so matter-of-factly it was unnerving. Marinette hadn’t know this about her, how had she not known? “My father covered up the incident and so I cover up my face.” 

“Are you okay with that?” Chloé stilled at the question and when the hero stopped brush before nodding.

“I have no intent of it affecting who I am.”

“Then why are you so mean to people? Show some sympathy once in a while?” Marinette asked haughtily as she continued to brush through the curled locks.

“You can’t get hurt if you hurt others first.”  Chloé replied without a breath of hesitation. 

_Can I kiss you?_

“Excuse me?” Chloe repeated with a squeak that was worth of the girl brushing her hair. Marinette cursed herself for she had said that out loud. What would Chat say in this situation? 

“Ladybugs are known as good luck in some cultures so I thought maybe I could share some of mine? Unless that might bug you out?” Ah yes useless trivia and puns. He would be so proud.

Chloé tilted her head in thought and then shrugged. 

“What could it hurt? Plus I can brag to everyone I got to kiss Ladybug. I’ll be all the rage at school.” Marinette rolled her eyes as she slid off the bed, practically hearing the sly grin in Chloé’s voice before she saw it.

It was just a quick peck on the lips, no longer than a two seconds. Chloé’s grin still lingered in a very Chat-like manner that caused Marinette to blush.

“Thank you.” The blonde breathed with sincerity. Marinette just nodded and quickly turned heel to leave, bidding the girl goodnight. As she entered the cool night air and swung away, she couldn’t help but think about what had just happened.

Chat had tasted like mint and dark chocolate. Chloé had tasted like the sweetest honey but chilled to the perfect temperature. 

What had she just done?           


	2. Chapter 2

Marinette hadn’t gone directly home that night. She was too distracted by her own thoughts that she did at least 2 rounds in her neighborhood.She was lucky ( _ha_  she laughed at the thought) because even though she had gotten a a few hours of sleep, she felt really energized. Alya waited outside of the school for her and she hugged her best friend. Alya gave a surprised laugh and hugged her back.

“Ha, hi!” They parted and before Alya could ask what was up, Adrien’s car arrived. He paired up with Nino and they past by the girls. Adrien gave them a wave and said “hey!” to Marinette. To both girls and Nino’s surprise, Marinette did not implode but smiled back and waved back. 

Nino and Alya shared a quick eye locking glance. Before the boys entered the school. Alya throw an arm around Marinette’s shoulder and laughed. 

“I dunno what’s up with you, Mari, but if you keep it up you might actually talk to Adrien!” 

Marinette rolled her eyes as they entered the school building. A few minutes later, after checking up on a few of their other friends, the duo went to their classroom. To their surprise Chloé (or Sabrina) hadn’t arrived yet and was nowhere to be seen. Marinette let go of a breath she hadn’t been aware she was holding and took her seat. 

Then after a beat, Chloé all but zoomed into the room with Sabrina on her heels. Marinette bristled with annoyance as she immediately went to Adrien’s side and put her elbows on his desk. Then she felt something unfamiliar–jealously???– toward her crush when Chloé kissed his cheek. 

She glared at offending lips caught between being angry that they were placed on her crush and for not being placed on  _her_. Then her eyes began wander along the length of the girl’s body. Alya put a hand on her friend’s shoulder, noticing the shift of attention. 

“You okay, Mari?”

Marinette didn’t get to answer because Chloé interrupted everyone’s attention the only way she knew how: loudly. 

“So, Adrien, Ladybug paid me a visit last night!” 

Suddenly everyone in the room had their attention on Chloé. Just like she liked it. 

Despite willing every inch of her body not react, Marinette felt the familiar flush of a blush rushing to her cheeks. 

“What really? How come?” Adrien asked, sounding more confused than Marinette had expected. Then Chloé shot the same grin from last night and Marinette felt her ladybugs in her stomach.

“She wanted to check up on her number one fan, of course!” The ladybugs flew out of Marinette’s gaping mouth just as Ms. Bustier entered the room. Chloé sashayed back to her seat so that way class could start, feeling smug. 

After their first class of the day, it was time for their gym class. Marinette’s locker (unfortunately? fortunately?) was near Chloé’s. She peeked over at her rival as she changed, glimpsing at her hourglass shape she hadn’t noticed before…

“Juleka stop staring!” Rose’s voice reached Marinette’s ears causing her to blink and look at the duo.

“It’s not my fault she’s built like Wonder Woman,” Juleka muttered before blushing when they made eye contact but then quickly glanced down at Mari’s abs. Marinette blushed in turn and pulled her shirt down, never having noticed that other girls might be checking  _her_  out. She was pretty muscular for her tiny frame, between having being helping her father since she was a child and then being a secret superhero. “Besides did you see her–”

“Sssshhh,” Rose shushed the goth girl who was now fully dressed and pushed her towards the doors, not before turning her head and giving Marinette a knowing wink. It was the same that Alya gave her, the one she called a mom wink.

Marinette sighed and finished changing, being the last one in the locker room once again. As she put her bag in the locker, Tikki zipped out quickly to give her charge a kiss on the forehead. Marinette giggled and gave thanks before rushing towards the gym after closing the locker. 

“About time you showed up, Marinette!” Their coach called, a woman in a blue track suit. She smiled sheepishly and apologized, taking her spot next to Alya. “Now for the rest of the week, we’ll be doing something a little fun! Teaching you kids how to dance properly!”

Now at the beginning of the school year, you were allowed to choose your partner. Alya, her dear and devious friend, had all but shoved her into Adrien’s arms once she learned this. And so he was her partner for things like this. Chloé had been stuck with Nathanaël because Alix had wasted no time in snatching Sabrina from her. 

The problem was Nathanaël was out sick and Marinette hadn’t noticed this fact earlier for some reason. Marinette gulped. Everyone had already taken the starting position their coach had shown them and now was making her way to the trio.

 “So, because we are missing a student, we’ll have you three switch off. Chloé and Adrien will lead while Marinette you follow. Now who’s going to start?” 

Chloé didn’t hesitate and pulled Marinette close to her. Marinette stilled as the blonde girl adjusted her arms and hands to the proper positions. The music started just then and everything seemed to happen in a blur. Chloé was in complete control how Marinette moved. Years of dance practice, Marinette realized. 

“Do you trust me?” The blonde girl whispered, looking at something beyond Marinette. Marinette glanced behind her to see that everyone had stopped to watch them in awe. Marinette’s eyes blink and looked back to her rival, eyes flashing with the same lightning as last night. So Marinette just nodded. 

Chloé dipped her like she had seen in all those old timey romance movies. Marinette felt weightless, like a cloud (it always came back to clouds and storms when it came to Chloé, she thought dimly). And then she was snapped back, pulled closer to Chloé than she had been before. Their chests were touching and with the lack of space between them, Marinette swore she felt the other girl’s heartbeat. 

She glanced up to see that Chloé was sweating just a little. If you looked close enough (as Marinette was) you could see the scars on the blonde’s face. But what held her focus was Chloé grinning face, soaking in all the attention. Marinette couldn’t help but blush at the sight. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will the humiliation ever end?

After that display of her superior skill, Chloé decided to (reluctantly) step aside to have her Adrien dance with her Marinette–

Chloé blinked as she leaned against the wall behind her. Wait what? 

She wanted nothing to do with the clumsy girl (who had actually been amazingly graceful just now and actually a compliment to her abilities)! It’s not like she hadn’t noticed the designer giving her a once over in the locker. Chloé couldn’t say she was surprised. A lot of girls stared at her out of jealous for what they lacked. 

And yet something had been different about that look…

Chloé shook her head and instead focused on inspecting at nail. 

“Wah! Look out!” 

Chloé looked up just then to see Marinette stumble/fly her direction. There was an audible crash and Marinette had ended up on top of her. Chloé’s hand had ended up sliding up the opening of the Marinette’s shirt and resting on her abs.

Cholé despite herself flushed in confusion at the feeling of hard rock muscle. Marintette was a similar shade at the contact and immediately scrambled away. Chloé quickly stood up to scold the girl only to have a pain shoot up her leg. 

“Ah!” She cried out, sinking back against the wall and sliding down it as her hands went to her left ankle.

Chloé shot daggers at the girl who looked at her with wide and apologetic eyes. Though before she could even get a word out, Marinette was on her feet and had lifted Chloé off the ground with surprising ease. 

“I’m taking her to the nurse, Coach, it’s my fault after all.” 

To the blonde girl’s embarrassment, being carried bridal style was the method that seemed to aggravate her hurt limb the least. Will this humiliation never end? 

“I hope no one sees us,” Chloé pouted as she pushed the door open to the hallway, seeing as Marinette had her hands full. “It’s bad enough I had to be partnered with a klutz and now this. What kind of unlucky fortune is this?”

Marinette didn’t say anything but did make an huff of annoyance. 

“What’s with you anyway? You were perfectly fine dancing with me–I mean I know it’s me and I can make anyone look good–but when you’re with Adrien this happens? Also how are you so strong and what’s with those hot–I mean inhuman abs?”

Chloé looked up to see Marinette flushed but still remain silent. Hmph. Fine if the dumb girl didn’t want to answer then so be it. Her father would hear about this, surely.

Once they had arrived to the nurse’s office, Chloé was immediately inspected. Marinette was told she could return to class but the girl had stubbornly refused to leave until she heard a bill of health. Not even the blonde’s icy glare made her leave. Luckily it was only a sprain, nothing to serious but no dancing for a while.

The part the nurse said about no dancing made Chloé’s face saddening. Marinette must have noticed because she reached from beside her (the designer had decided to sit next to her on the cot for some reason) and wrapped a comforting arm around Chloé’s shoulder. Chloé blinked at the touch and was entirely caught off guard that her rival showed her any sign of comfort in the first place. 

But that’s just how she was, right? Always offering a kind hand to anyone in need if she could, especially if it was someone Chloé had hurt in the first place. Chloé scowled, but instead didn’t push Marinette even when the girl began rubbing circles into her shoulder blade every time she winced at the wrap.

Maybe she wasn’t so bad after all.    


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What the hell was this tightness chest at the sound?

“Where’d you learn to dance?” Chloé found herself asking. It was something to fill the silence between them as the nurse had been called to the principal’s office. Not because she was curious or anything. It was just that she had noticed that Marinette seemed to have some inkling of what she was doing.

Marinette blinked at her. She must be completely caught off guard at the idea of having a civil conversation with her. Chloé scoffed inwardly. ‘ _You and me both.’_

“I was a ballerina for a few years.” 

Chloé didn’t even bother putting up a look of indifference but instead surprise.

“Really? Little miss clumsy?” Marinette rolled her eyes with huff and began to close off. Chloé (for some reason) didn’t want that to happen, not when she had gotten Marinette to open up a little. “Why’d you stop?” 

“Well it was either that or martial arts.” Chloé must have gave one look of surprise because Marinette giggled just then, playfully flexing to show off her muscle, “Judo, muay thai, and karate. Though it has been a while since I sparred…” 

Before Chloé could carry on the conversation, the nurse had returned from her (surprisingly short) report to the Principal. Chloé had at least expect a few more minutes before they were dismissed. Marinette without any hesitation picked her up in bridal style again, the blonde girl fighting a blush with a yelp.

 They arrived back at the gym to see the class had continued (Chloé was shocked that they had dare not wait to see if she could participate while Marinette rolled her eyes at the blonde’s sense of self-importance) and found Adrien was waiting for his partners to return. The boy was sitting on the side and suddenly perked up at the sight of them. Both girls melted into equally smitten grins at his energy. 

As Marinette carried her over to him, however, she noticed that Adrien was blushing at the small girl’s display of strength. A spike of jealously surge through her body (at Adrien??? why???) and she felt her press closer to Marinette.

Then Coach blew her whistle and it was time to hit the lockers. Cholé’s injury wasn’t so bad that she need help redressing into her clothes, but she did note that Marinette was standing closer to her. Not that she was complaining as she got more than a glimpse of the abs she had felt earlier…

“Stop staring!” came a voice.

Blood rushed to her pale cheeks only for Chloé to look up to find Rose chastising Juleka. Except that Rose was locking that knowing gaze directly with Chloé. The kind and motherly girl, who even Chloé couldn’t say a word about, was very attentive to her surroundings and what things might mean. So to keep face, Chloé sniffed and finished getting ready.

She happened to be done at the same time as Marinette (who was watching her just in case, she realized) with Sabrina just behind her. With a clear of her throat and a slight nod to her redhead friend, Marinette blinked and realized that she wasn’t necessarily needed now. With a small laugh–what the hell was this tightness in her chest at the sound?–Marinette headed out the door. A confused Sabrina looked between them and Chloé huffed as they followed suit.

Juleka and Rose were the last ones to leave the locker however.

“I’ll take Chloé if you take Marinette, Juleka.” 

Juleka smirked. This should be fun.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There had been a pretty serious blush that was usually reserved for Adrien and the thought made Chloé’s cheek turn pink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> filler chapter is filler

Rose was the sweetest girl in the whole school. This wasn’t a statement so much as a fact. She had some sort of super maternal sense that compelled her to take care of everyone and treat them nice as possible. Even towards someone like Chloé which often surprised a lot of people.

Chloé particularly noted that Rose was extra motherly when it came to her. She’d check in with Chloé emotionally, make sure she was eating correctly–once, a few years ago,  Rose found Chloé crying in the bathroom and hadn’t even asked why but simply pulled the taller girl into her lap and ran a hand through her head. So it was safe to say that Chloé had a soft spot for the class Mom friend.

Maybe that’s why she was so caught off guard when Rose sat beside her at lunch the next day with a knowing smile on her face. 

“Hello, Chloé! How are you today?” Rose asked her simply. There was lilt of smugness in her voice that Chloé recognized all to well because of who she was. 

“Hello, Rose. Other than having to use a crutch for the next week, fabulous.”

“Hmm,” Rose poked at her food but didn’t look away, “And how’s Marinette?” 

Icy narrowed eyes that carried a threat did not deliver so well when her cheeks were as red as Ladybug. 

“I don’t know what you mean.” 

Rose pointed her fork over to the table across from them. Chole’s eyes flickered in that direction to find Marinette staring in her direction, doing one of her strangely cute expressions and movements, before turning her attention to the boy they were both after.

There had been a pretty serious blush that was usually reserved for Adrien and the thought made Chloé’s cheek turn pink. Chloé pouted at Rose’s smile that screamed ‘Mother Knows’.

“Rose I-”

“Come to the GSA meeting today after school,” Rose interrupted her dismissal, “I promise you won’t be alone! Sabrina will be there, she’s a member.” 

Before Chloé could question why Sabrina was a GSA member or even deny the invitation, Rose got up and left without a word. Chloé harrumphed but got up as well to find Sabrina and talk to her about the meeting. 

* * *

Juleka had a lot more of an easier time convincing Marinette to visit on the same.

“Madam president!” Juleka joked, as she ran up to the designer after their class, stopping just before her and giving a mock salute. 

Marinette laughed before mimicking the motion.

“You know, you don’t have to call me that all the time.” 

“Just never thought I’d see the day you ran for office. Besides you laugh ever time so I see no reason to stop.” Juelka smiled, as she wrapped an arm over Marinette’s shoulder. “And I kind of you of one of your duties.” 

Marinette raised a brow. 

“As president you’re required to visit and sit in at meetings of every group connected to your first class.”

Oh. it was true since she had visited Max in the Robotics club, went to one of Kim’s and Alix’s sporting events, and visited Nathanaël’s exhibit for the Art Club. How had she ignored visiting the GSA which could arguably be one of the most important clubs in the whole school, especially given how close she was Rose and Juleka the current President and VP. 

Juleka’s smile widened at the serious look Marinette gave her, steel flashing in her blue eyes.

“There’s a meeting today isn’t there? What time and what room was it again?”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was now or never.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rubs my sjw hands over everything

It played out a little like a Hallmark movie. If Hallmark movies focused at all on girls accidentally falling for each other. 

They arrived at the same time from two different directions (Chloé arrived with Sabrina by her side) and paused just outside the door in surprise.

“What are you doing here? I asked you first! Stop copying me!” they said in tone and matched each others word for word. 

Marinette fumed with annoyance but was going to be the bigger person. 

“I’m here because it’s my duty as class president,” Marinette smirked at the slight twitch, “to visit each and every club my class is in. What about you?”

Chloe could not STAND that look of superiority on someone other than reflection. Even if it did look kind of cute on Marinette’s pretty--pretty UGLY face.

“Well as a lesbian--” Sabrina choked and Marinette’s eyes sparkled with something interesting that Chloé couldn’t miss even if she wanted to. “--supporter I came to make sure that Sabrina is not alone and that I love her. Even if it isn’t in a romantic way. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have a club that I’m _willingly_ going to.”   

The idea of ringing Juleka’s neck cross Marinette’s mind briefly cross her mind as she watched Chloé and Sabrina open the door and enter the room. 

Marinette found that chairs in room were already formed into a giant circle of empty space. There were kids from other classes and other grades that she didn’t recognize but several from her class that she spotted almost instantly. 

Chloé took the seat on the right of Rose (Sabrina on her friend’s left) with Juleka on the shorter girl’s left. Following her goth friend was Alix (not a surprise),  Nathanaël (more of a surprise than Alix), Nino (he had mentioned something before), Max and Kim (that caught her off guard), and Alya--wait what.

“Alya! What are you doing here?!”

Alya had been chatting away with Nino and hadn’t sensed her best friend’s arrival despite having something of a six sense towards her. Marinette covered her mouth at how she had (quite loudly) verbalized her surprise. She felt all the more guilty at the look of panic that drained blood from her friend’s face and at look of fear flashed in her hazel eyes. 

“Oh thank god, I won’t have to sit alone!” Marinette quickly clarified and threw her arms around her best friend. 

“Nice save, Mari,” Alya muttered into Marinette’s ear. The detached and Marinette quickly took the open seat next to her. Pulling Alya’s hand in her own, she ran a thumb over the back of her hand. 

“Why didn’t you tell me? You were going to tell me right?” 

Alya simply nodded but, for once in all the time they had been friends, couldn’t find the right words to speak. ‘ _Oh Alya,’_ Marinette thought with a squeeze.

When a final member entered, a beautiful girl a year old older than them, they began. Alya, Marinette had learned, knew she was bisexual from a very young even if the word had presented herself. When Marinette shyly asked what that had truly entailed, Alya smiled. 

“Well for me it means for me being equally attracted to Chat Noir as I am Ladybug. But attractions vary from people to people, Mari.”   

It was like something in her mind clicked, as her mouth formed an “o”. Alya, finally relaxed now after her earlier scare, giggled as she recognized her look. Then she caught something else: Marinette shot a quick glance at over at Chloé. Nah, that won’t do. “Marinette--”

She was cut off as the rest of the students went around explaining what their lives had been like recently. 

Chloé tuned out for the students that were not her classmates--Alix was aroace, knew fancied himself a demigod, Kim and Max were bi like Alya, and Nath had begun his transition into male a few ears ago-- except for the beautiful girl that had entered and spoke last. 

“--pansexual which means I’m attracted to any sexual or gender.”  Oh.  

Chloé felt something unfurl in the pit of her stomach. As if multiple different things in her life suddenly made sense. 

And then it was over. Chloé received a truly heartfelt hug from her best friend and from Rose for stopping by. Chloé had genuinely smiled at the contact.  before a bob of familiar pigtails bobbed out of the room rapidly in front of a flash of (tacky) flannel.  

It was now or never, she realized. No other time would she feel so comfortable with herself. Without another word she followed beyond them and quite rudely interrupted whatever Alya was about to say.

“Hey! Mari-UGH-nette!” She couldn’t help but smirk at how the girl bristled at the childish nickname from ages ago.

“What do you want, Chlo-ew.” Oh that brought back memories.

“You, me, shopping spree?” Shit shit shit why did she do this there was no way that this girl who she so verbosely despised would--

“When and what time?” 

Chloé was sure she heard Alya choke but that didn’t matter because she was stunned. Sabrina and Rose had appeared at that moment, placing their hands up on her shoulders.

“Saturday! Near the Ladybug and Chat statue in the park. Do something with your hair will you?” It was a request but she barked it as an order (she had a reputation to uphold) before turning a heel and stomping away, Sabrina on toes. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do what the heart wants

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for everyone who loves this story and will love it in the future. This is the end and I'm happy to have written it. Thank you for reading <3

Before Alya could even get a word in, she felt soft lips press against her cheek. Marinette stepped away, jogging in place backwards to yell something:

"I just remembered that Papa asked me for his help! I'll see you later!"

And then her best friend was gone leaving Alya thoroughly confused. With a sigh, she shrugged and decided to head home. All her questions would be answer tomorrow morning anyway.

Marinette ran home so fast, it felt to her as if she was flying. She entered the bakery, kissed her parents on their respective cheeks, and vanished to her room.

She gently placed her backpack and purse down, Tikki flying out of the smaller bag with a spin. She could tell Marinette looked distressed and floated over to tap her gently on the nose.

"Are you okay?"

"No," Marinette told her earnestly, "I just learned that there is a word for how I'm feeling and THEN my least favorite person asks me out on a date before my crush does and I'm actually really excited and Tikki what do I do???"

Now Tikki could brag about being more of a romantic than Plagg to her charge but 1) that might give away Adrien's identity and 2) while it was certainly true there were things about human relationships that escaped her. The issue of gender and it impeding on who loves whom and whether it was appropriate having always been very confusing. Times were better and humans had lightened up slightly, but still they faced the problem. Tikki was at a loss.

"Oh Marinette, you still have tomorrow to process everything! Focus on your homework and then we'll go on patrol later!"

Marinette inhaled and exhaled a breath, feeling her shoulders relax. Her kwami was right as usual. She had a whole day to figure out her thoughts and feelings, so she might as well get her work done now.  

She was staring at a blank work sheet 3 hours later, just before they had to go out on patrol. Tikki couldn't help but giggle at how distracted Marinette was. Knowing nothing was going to get done, Marinette stretched and rose from her spinning chair.

"Tikki, spots on!"

The wind whipped as she dashed across the rooftops to their usual meeting place. Marinette felt like she was running away: from her klutziness, from her the stress of homework and school, from her. And her legs lead her back to him, her partner and best friend. Someone she trusted almost as much as she did Alya.  

"Chat!" She cried, a smile on her voice. He was over looking the night scene before him. Back straight and broad shoulders taunt as if he was ready to leap at any moment. Then he turned and gave her a grin.

"My lady," He said softly as if he were in awe of her mere presence and hell that was something.

"How are you, kitty?" She asked, coming up and stopping right before him.

"Better now that you have arrived," He replied, lifting on her hands and placing his lips against. She couldn't help but giggle and roll her eyes. When he stepped away, she smiled at him and then tapped his shoulder twice--it was one of their unspoken codes, this one meaning "let's move".

It started out how it usually did with Paris's Lucky Duo scanning the streets for any akuma or crime and eventually devolving into a super powered game of tag. Chat was faster in almost every way, but Ladybug was clever with each move.

"I have a bit of a problem," She shouted as they danced along each other. She saw his cat ear's perky up and his face scrunch up in a protective anger. He really was too concerned about her sometimes, but it was cute. "It's nothing serious, Kitty. Actually it's quite personal."

He stopped moving entirely, his face now wrinkled in confusing. She knew what he was thinking: she never divulged any information about their private lives. Ladybug had insisted it was to keep themselves safe, from Hawkmoth and each other.

Ladybug tapped him on the nose, mouthing "Tag your it," before he could stop her. That little action seemed to restart his brain as he shook his head.

"What is I can do to help you, my lady?"

Ladybug pushed a hair behind her ear out of nervousness, biting her lower lip.

"I have a date," She started, watching him deflate just a bit, "And I'm not entirely sure how to f--"

"Like your chest is about to explode while the mere thought of them is going makes you dizzy but in a good way. Like a cool rain on a summer day or the warmth of a fire in the coldest winter night?" He looked at her unexpectedly and at some point had taken her hands in his. He had expressed exactly a little of what she was feeling. It reminder her of how she felt about Adrien or how she felt about Chat.

"Do what the heart wants, my lady," Chat stepped forward and she thought he was going to kiss her on the lips but instead connected to his forehead, "For it is better to have loved and lost then to not have loved at all."

"Speaking from experience, Chat?" She attempted to tease. He grinned at her and oh no she knew that look--

"Purrhaps. Still be sure to invite me to the wedding," She could picture it. Chloé picking the most gorgeous and expensive church, Marinette making twin dress (one in a honey yellow the other in a rose pink). Her father would walk her down the aisle only to the doors flying open to reveal Adrien in a white suit. Then one of windows would crash in and Chat would be there and he'd---"So that way I can steal you away."

He picked her up bridal  style and she laughed aloud. What was she going to do with this cat?

Saturday came in the blink of an eye after that night of patrol. She had told Alya about her date the day before (her best friend for some reason was not at all  surprised) .

Marinette had chosen a yellow dress and white flats, her hair down and the ends in beautiful curls. They were supposed to meet in front of the Lucky Duo statue at noon.

"Yellow looks good on you," Marinette turned around to find Chloé behind her. Her hair was also down, flowing down her back, Marinette caught off guard at the lack of make up. She wore a light blue dress adorned with white flowers and black shoes that clicked with each step despite a lack of heels.

"Yeah, well, it has to work with one of us."

Chloé laughed at the reply and held out her hand. "Well then, let's get this over with, shall we?"

Marinette gave a small smile and clasped hands together. "Hmm, don't be in such a rush. You might actually enjoy my company."

"As if," Chloé replied with a roll of her eyes.

Chloé did in fact enjoy Marinette's company. The date went wonderfully and they went on 3 more (the 3rd being an akuma attack that Chloé DIDN'T instigate.). In the end they were better friends for it and Chloé would organize Marinette's wedding in the future after having become the number one bridal expert in all of France.  


End file.
